


[Podfic] Five Reasons to Be Happy in Andalasia (and One Thing to Miss from Reality)

by sisi_rambles



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Happily Ever After, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Nancy's happily ever after actually is everything it's cracked up to be (almostperfectly).
Relationships: Edward/Nancy Tremaine
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Five Reasons to Be Happy in Andalasia (and One Thing to Miss from Reality)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Reasons to Be Happy in Andalasia (and One Thing to Miss from Reality)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835067) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Length:** 00:08:28

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/Five%20Reasons%20to%20Be%20Happy%20in%20Andalasia%20\(and%20One%20Thing%20to%20Miss%20from%20Reality\).mp3) (6.1 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/Five%20Reasons%20to%20Be%20Happy%20in%20Andalasia%20\(and%20One%20Thing%20to%20Miss%20from%20Reality\).m4b) (3.9 MB)

  



End file.
